


A Hero's Deal

by OceanHeart23



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Core Four (Disney: Descendants), F/M, Hades making his first steps toward parenting, Hurt Ben, Protective Mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: When Mal's life hangs in the balance, Ben ventures to the one place and one person that might be able to help save her. Willing to do whatever it takes he makes a deal with a certain former Lord of the dead.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Hades & Mal (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	A Hero's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my second Descendants and Bal story. I've always loved the movie Hercules so with Hades being Mal's dad I couldn't resist introducing that part of the story in an AU, so in this story Descendants 2 and 3 don't happen.   
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Descendants and make no money from writing this.

Ben didn't like to think of Auradon as a bad place or one that held sadistic or vindictive people. But it was a fact that was staring him in the face right now. Mal was dying poisoned by one of their own, and Ben was losing the battle to stop it. 

It started off when she just wasn't feeling well one day. Of course being Mal she downplayed her symptoms. Then she collapsed one day after school. He took her to Fairy Godmother right away, but after her diagnostic spells showed evidence of poison. She unfortunately shook her head at Ben and told him that it was one currently without a counter spell or antidote. Ben was still struggling to accept it.

He wasn't the only one. Evie barely left Belle's private library pouring over book after book desperately searching for a solution after turning over Mal's spell book. Doug had to drag her out to eat and to get decent sleep. More often than not though he just brought her food or a blanket and a pillow and stayed with her right there in the library. 

Jay wanted to go back to the Island to look for solutions there immediately or to hunt down the guilty party. But of course his father remained adamant, that the barrier should stay up and the key to saving Mal would be found in Auradon. He also maintained that he would handle the investigation for whoever did this. After his multiple requests being denied, Jay began to take his frustrations out in the forest or by sparring with Lonnie.

Carlos spent his time between trying to help Evie and Jay. With Jane making sure that he didn't neglect himself either. They all took turns spending time by Mal's bedside, so that she was never alone. Everyone was excused from classes and Audrey and Chad were decent enough to actually stop by and see Mal. Audrey even eventually brought pink roses in a dark purple vase with bright green ribbon as a gesture of goodwill. Ben knew if she were awake Mal would hate the roses but still likely be touched by the move, though she'd never admit it.

It came to him one night, when he couldn't sleep. The answer to his problems. Hades Lord of the Dead. He was trapped on the Island just like the others, but if he brought him over past the barrier and made a deal. Then they might be able to save Mal's life.

Normally he was a much better planner and put more caution into his actions. But as soon as the idea took hold, Ben didn't waste any more time. He quickly dressed in the first clothes he saw and left a note that after tucking it out of sight would explain exactly what his plan was. Getting across the barrier was easier for him than most with him being the prince. 

The second he was on the Island he realized what a mistake it was not to have brought Carlos, Evie, or Jay along with. They knew this place better than anyone and would likely have a better idea than he did in locating Hades. With this being his first time crossing the barrier and venturing to the Isle of the Lost, Ben couldn't help but notice the immediate differences between the two. He quickly clasped a hand over his nose and mouth. The smell for one seemed to be an overwhelming mass of odors the strongest being garbage and rotting food. Did his father know what the living conditions were like here? If so...did he care?

It was also much colder here, and Ben fought a shiver. A lot of the buildings looked run down and appeared to have most wares that seemed to be sold in the street. Everything just looked so desolate. Not too many were out at this time, and the ones that were gave him a prickling unease with their unnerving stares. Once again he was reminded of his impulsiveness and regretted not dressing in an actual disguise or bringing a jacket. It wasn't long before he ran into someone, and not the kind to let him be on his way in peace.

~~~~~

“Well, well well, what we got here eh?” A pirate said walking out from one of the shadowed corners. Ben thought he recognized him as Captain Hook's son. His mouth carried a smirk, and he strutted right up to Ben's face before squinting his eyes a bit before they widened in surprise and his smirk got bigger. “And if it ain't ye prince himself! Well boys,” Turning to the encroaching guys surrounding him. “I believe it's our lucky night. Uma's going to love this.” 

Before Ben could open his mouth to object, he felt something smash against the back of his head, before he was caught. Everything dimmed down to nothing, as he heard the pirate croon night night to him.

He woke up tied on a ship head throbbing miserably with a girl sitting on a crate in front of him wearing teal braids and a lot of teal leather. She smiled upon noticing him awake.

“Hello prince.” Tsking slightly and tilting her head at him. “Aren't you a bit far from home tonight. What on earth would bring you to the very place where your charming father banished us here to rot for all eternity.”

Ben coughed and tried to ignore his double vision and the dryness of his throat. “I take it you would be Uma?” He had to find a way to get her help in finding Hades.

She stood up and kicked him hard in the leg, that he hid a groan at. Her sharp leather boots could drive quite a blow.

“Haven't you heard it's rude to answer a question with a question?” She demanded holding up a hand to stop Hook from joining in.

“I'm sorry,” He apologized. “I'm just trying to find Hades. I'm not looking for trouble.”

Uma turned to him and took her seat once more with a pleasant smile and eyes almost amused. “And just what would you be looking for Hades for? Whatever you think he can do for you, he has no desire to help you. He despises you just like the rest of us.”

“He will if I make a deal for him.” Ben replied looking straight up at Uma. She stared straight back unable to prevent her curiosity from continuing to peak. This was turning out to be the most interesting night she'd had in months, but answers were needed first before decisions were made.

“And what exactly kind a deal are you looking to make with him? You know your wealth won't hold any interest for him at all.”

Ben let out a quiet sigh. “My girlfriend she's.....dying, and I want to make a deal to save her life.”

Uma stilled. It was only from the news broadcasts they got over here that she knew his girlfriend was Mal. Now it was her turn to release a sigh albeit an irritable one. While there were many advantages to keeping Ben here as their prisoner. There was really only one option that would satisfy her. 

Standing up she shot Ben an unimpressed look. “And let me guess you're willing to do anything to save her right?”

Ben remained quiet and focused his attention back on the ground. 

“Typical hero answer of course right well I've made my decision. Harry cut him loose and Gil take him to Hades.” 

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Uma surprised at her words. Uma returned it with a severe stare. “I'm sorry did I stutter? I said we're letting him go. The rest of you get out of here or go back to work.”

Hook did so mumbling angry threats under his breath, after he slashed through the ropes before shoving him at Gil. Gil steadied Ben and moved to lead him away, but not before Ben called out to Uma. 

“I.. Thank you for what you did. But I don't understand why you are letting me go?”

“Yeah Uma,” Harry started angrily. “Have you lost your mind, love? This could be our ticket in!”

“Yeah Uma why are we helping?” Gil couldn't help but chime in.

Uma, having fed up with being questioned, chose the biggest instigator of her temper and grabbed Harry's ear in a pinched grip of stee,l before he was apologizing and begging to be let go. “And the next time you question me I will throw your hook out to the sea and smash your rum on the deck and make you clean it up. Am I clear?”

Harry muttered a yes before rubbing his ear discreetly. Uma turned to her best mates stating confidently. “For one so he will owe us a favor I expect all three of us to be the next villain kids to be brought over to start at your stupid sunny school, when the time comes.” She moved to address Ben next.

“Also to answer your question, Mal's MY rival. Therefore if anyone's going to cause her demise it's going to be me not some wannabe assassin. Now get going, there's only a few hours until daylight hits. Then you're going to have every villain out and about perfectly willing to spill for blood. They'll be a lot less accommodating than me. You're also kind of an idiot for not making yourself look less noticeable.”

“Thank you Uma I owe you one too.” Ben answered sincerely just trying to ignore the part about Uma being the one to kill Mal and the last part about him too.

“You got that right golden boy.” Was Uma's last words before her and Harry left the ship heading back away from the docks.

“Come on, Uma's right we should probably hurry.” Gil said before walking in the direction that would lead to Hades. Gil, Ben realized, was definitely one of the nicer villains kids he had met so far. He rambled about a few different things but asked questions about Auradon and what life there was like. Ben wished he could pay better attention, but unfortunately his attention was preoccupied with the task at hand. 

Gil led him to what looked almost to be a cave opening that contained a wooden staircase leading downwards. A low thread of dogs barking appeared to be playing in the background.

“Well here we are mate you'll find Hades down there. Best of luck to you.” Giving his back a single pat.

“Thanks Gil.” Ben said, grateful for the other boy's help. Gil smiled briefly before walking out of sight. Ben started walking down the stairs before finding himself in what could pass for an old mining tunnel. Choosing to follow the sounds of the barks he continued in that direction, until he came to a room with the very god he had been looking for lounging back in a leather recliner. Hades pulled off his shades and raised an eyebrow. 

“You're very brave to come into my home without an invitation kid.” He pursed his lips considering. “Brave or stupid it's always been a bit of a fine line.”

“Lord Hades I presume?” Ben asked venturing in further. He was running out of time but still he had to tread very carefully.

“The one and only though it's been awhile since I've heard the Lord part.” Hades responded back drily turning off the music by throwing a can at the record player. “Now why are you bothering me?”

Moving to stand right in front of him Ben started. “I've been told you like making deals. I need your help, so I was hoping we could come to an agreement or a bargain if you will.”

“A devil's deal eh?” Hades couldn't help snorting derisively. “I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm not exactly at my former self's game.” Flicking his wrists meaningfully. “Whatever you want I can't do zero, zip, zilch, and nada from in here.”

“That's why I want to bring you back to Auradon, so you would have full access to your magic and be able to help with what I need.” 

Now Ben could tell he had Hades attention, as he straightened perceptibly. “And how exactly could you do that?”

Ben scratched in outside of his wrist anxiously. “I'm from there and I have a ride waiting for me just at the barrier's edge. When I come back, he'll let me through.”

Hades' mouth rose up in a smirk. “Interesting so what exactly are you proposing here?”

“If you come back with me through the barrier, I need you to save my girlfriend's life. She's been poisoned, and currently we have no way of stopping or undoing the damage.”

“Ugh,” Hades shot back with mild distaste before moving onto a table of darts. “Listen kid let me tell you right now relationships aren't worth it. I was...married once and.” He released a slight shudder. “One minute everything's fine and then the next you just want to set her on fire every time she opens her damn mouth. No actually every time you have to look at her obnoxious horns and small beady eyes.” He shook his head before firing off a dart. “Trust me you're better off alone.”

“No please,” Coming to step in front of Hades again. “I need her to live. Okay I can't lose her. I won't.” 

Hades narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms letting out a small hum of consideration. “And what would you do or give me in return for this?”

“Anything.” Ben stressed earnestly.

Hades didn't respond for a few seconds but before Ben could prod him to. He replied. “Okay I'll cross the barrier with you and do everything in my power to save your girl. I can even bring her back to life if that's an issue. But...in return you'll remain here and spend the rest of your life living on the Isle, while I take your place in Auradon.”

“Why?” Ben asked his voice cracking slightly, as he tried to understand the purpose.

“Well you're not from here so you could never understand what a purgatory it is for us. Maybe having one of their own stay here might prod old Beast to finally change his tune. Plus kinda a villain here so it's what I do, and I'm doing you a favor kid relationships lead to nothing but misery.”

There was a lot Ben wanted to do in response. Mostly rebel against how unfair this whole called bargain was and argue and make a better case, but he did none of that and merely told Hades. He accepted as long as the god promised, that no one would get hurt.

“Man you guys really get tripped up over that detail don't you already give me a few seconds to tweak one of my standard contracts and we'll be good to rock and roll up out of here or at least I will.”

Ben said nothing and just took a seat on the couch. He thought back to when the Fairy godmother had first determined that Mal was likely going to die. She was lying in bed, and he was the first one to see her after the other three had gotten the chance to. She had some leftover tears that she was wiping away, when he walked in.

“Sorry,” She muttered, electing to grab a tissue. “Evie was a mess, and I never did well with watching her cry. Probably shouldn't have made that crack that she should start planning my funeral even if it's true.”

Ben agreed that he didn't want to hear her talking about that either.

Mal sat back further on her pillows. “How are you doing?”

“Pretty sure that's my line.” He said quietly back taking a seat on the chair next to her.

She shrugged, pulling the blanket closer. “We all die sometime. Never thought it would be poison seems a bit anticlimactic to be honest.”

He shook his head quickly. “Mal we'll find a way. You know we will. I'm not going to let you die.”

Mal let out a watery chuckle. “I don't think we will. Some things you just can't change.”

“We will. I promise you.”

She smiled without humor. “I've never had much faith in promises. They sort of lost their meaning over time.”

Moving closer to sit on the bed Ben promised again. “Then I'm going to ask that you trust me. No matter what happens. I'll find a way to save you.”

Mal stared at him, until her eyes softened. “Okay but just know that if in the end you can't. Please don't blame yourself because this is NOT your fault, and even though I've never told you this your happiness? It means the world to me. I would never want you to live in regret. So even if it means I come back as a ghost to haunt you because you're not dealing well. I will do it, that's my promise to you.” Poking him in the shoulder before curling up on top of him.

“Also don't get back together with Audrey or I'll haunt you for that too.” Ben couldn't help a laugh. “You're way too good for her, well you're kinda too good for anyone, me included.”

“Disagree,” Placing a kiss on her forehead and pulling her closer. “I think you're one of the best kind of people.”

Getting thrown from the memory by Hades reemergence into the room.“Okay kid one contract with everything we've discussed complete.” Hades said as he strode into the room paper in hand. Ben nodded to himself before glancing around and taking a dart to stab his finger.

“Whoa slow your roll hotshot appreciate the enthusiasm but I no longer require my contracts to be signed in blood.” Hades replied before tossing a handkerchief with skeletons at Ben, which he used to wrap around his finger. “This quill works just as well.” Holding up an elegant black feathered quill. “But we need to be outside the barrier in order for it to work so after you kid.” Making a lead on gesture.

Together they made their way back to the barrier just as daylight was breaking and people were starting to wake up. There on the other side was Ben's driver patiently waiting as he had been asked. Hades was nearly upbeat with the idea of his powers returning, and the thought of the chaos he could let ensue. But a deal was a deal. Heal this girl first and no people get hurt yada yada maybe he could see his daughter. If she was interested in meeting him, though that was about as likely as Maleficent finally getting a decent personality.

“I'm sorry Roland. There's been a change of plans. I'm staying here, and you're to take Hades straight to the palace without delay.”

Roland was aghast. “But sir! The very idea of returning to the king without you and with someone as dangerous as him!” Pointing at Hades ignoring the faux offended expression. “Your father will be outraged and blame me entirely.”

Ben reassured him. “Tell him it was my fault and the only thing I could think of to save-.” 

“I know sir.” Roland finished sympathetically. Hades looked between the two before shrugging and getting out the contract for Ben to sign. Roland thinned his lips in slight disapproval but remained silent. Once it features Ben's cursive at the bottom. Ben walked back inside the barrier, while Hades vanished the contract in the cloud of blue smoke no doubt relishing his new unrestrained powers. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply while his hair a lit on fire.

“Oh I have missed this...Now before I go. I realized I never quite got the name of this girl that you're doing this all for. So I'm going to need that, before I go find this person.”

“Mal,” Ben answered softly. “She's the daughter of Maleficent and came over last year with Evie, Carlos, and Jay.”

For the first time since they'd been together Ben saw Hades entire demeanor change stiffening up almost like shock. If Ben didn't know any better, he would almost say that Hades looked fearful. Without another word he vanished from sight in a giant blue cloud of smoke leaving just Ben and Roland at the dividing point.

“I really wish that you hadn't done that young sir. Your father is going to be in a right rage indeed, even if I understand why you did.” 

Ben bit his lip before trying for a smile. “Just make sure the contract stays intact and don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just make sure Mal is okay please?”

Roland shook his head in commiseration. “I don't believe it's even possible for me to not worry for you young sir, and I'm quite sure your young lady friend will storm right over here as soon as she's well.” 

“As long as she gets well is my hope. Goodbye Roland.” Sending a wave.

Roland looked torn before echoing. “Goodbye young sir and take care.” He then drove on back for Auradon, while Ben began making his way back further into the Isle. Hopefully he would be deemed uninteresting and left alone. 

Hades wasted no time searching out for Mal tracking her inside the Castle. His daughter dying? Not happening on his watch or all the sands of time. He could tell that his appearance startled everyone in the room, which happened to be several villain and Auradon children. Unfortunately he had no time for pleasantries and froze everyone in the room sealing a barrier that prevented the guards and anyone else from getting in. Everyone began talking at once, until he demanded silence.

“That's better now I need to concentrate.” Closing his eyes and focusing his magic solely on the occupant on the bed and using his gem he eradicated any trace of the poison that had been wreaking havoc on Mal's system. After several tense moments Mal startled awake gasping for air, until she was able to calm herself. When she finally came to herself, she stared at the figure standing at the foot of her bed with wide eyes.

“Dad?” She asked quietly and confusedly. Everyone else freaked out over that.

“DAD??!”

“WHAT!”

“Excuse me??”

Hades merely cast a small smile and wave. “Hi pumpkin, miss me?”

~~~~~

Ben did his utter best to keep out of sight and everyone's way, but it wasn't managed for long and he realized very quickly that some people over here? Hated him as well as blamed him for his father's decision.

It started off with taunts but very quickly escalated to throwing rocks or whatever else was within range at him. One group in particular he had to keep running from, and he'd had no success in trying to reason with most that he'd come across so far. At one point he was no longer able to run. They had broken his leg. While the group advanced he thought he might not have to worry about his promise to Mal because he wouldn't be able to see the next day. In his last seconds of consciousness he heard someone shout stop! While a few people moved in front of him.

Several hours later he was come across by two young Isle children.

“So Evie wrote to me the other day, and she thinks they might be taking a new selection of Isle kids soon! I mean can you believe it? You and I could get our own rooms, our own beds, maybe I could even open my own brand new hair salon! Imagine Dizzy's Delux Designs.” Dizzy exclaimed excitedly to Celia, as the two wandered up and down different streets just hanging out. Both had closed up their shops for the day and didn't have a whole lot planned for the rest of it.

“Think that's one too many D's” Celia mumbled absently, as she counted through her money made that day both earned and stolen.

Dizzy was about to say something else, when she spotted something sticking out from behind a few large shipping crates. “Hey what's that?”

The two girls walked closer but stopped in shock, when they recognized who it was. Kneeling down over him Dizzy clapped a hand over her mouth as she stared in horror. Ben looked like he had been thrown in a wood chipper or over a mountain. There was barely a stretch of skin that wasn't covered by a cut or bruise of some sort and his leg looked like it was angled the wrong way. His shirt was also wet with blood.

“Is he dead?” Dizzy breathed out still unable to believe the sight in front of her.

Celia took a hand and placed it over his mouth and kept it there for a few minutes. “No he's breathing. Somehow he's still alive.”

“I'm going to go get help. Can you stay with him?”

“Sure.” 

Dizzy took off, while Celia took a seat sitting Indian style. She didn't have a clue about first aid, but it didn't look like the guy was in danger of bleeding out. She wouldn't even pickpocket him because despite what she said she did have complete respect for the dead.

Running into Ursula's fish and chips Dizzy immediately ran for Gil and asked for his help. “Please you have to come quickly I think he's dying!” 

“Who's dying?” Uma asked, popping over with Harry not far behind.

Dizzy looked around to make sure no one else was listening before whisper shouting Ben.

“Wait a minute, hold up.” Uma said, raising her hand. “Why is sir royalty still here? He should have been gone by now.”

“Who cares love,” Harry interjected. “What matters is we finally have a bargaining chip to get ourselves into Auradon!” Leaning in closer to Uma he tried reasoning. “Come on let's take him and we'll finally be able to get in.”

Uma shot him a look. “We already did him a favor once, for which we have yet to cash in on. If this gets out this could get whispers going that we've lost our touch. People might go around thinking that we've become soft.”

“Well,” Gil interjected meekly. “This won't do us much good, if he dies while we're talking.”

“And more to the point my captain.” Harry added. “Do you really think we have any chance of leaving this wretched place if the prince dies here.”

'No,' Uma thought. If anything that would only secure that none of them would ever leave this place. Forever doomed to an Isle constantly overcast in a miserable mirror of the life around here.

She heaved a sigh before grabbing a table cloth and tossing it at Gil. “You two go and grab him and bring him to the back. But be discreet the last thing we need around here is to parade him up and down the streets.” 

Harry nodded with a smirk, before the three dashed off out the back door. Uma went to go clear some tables muttering to herself that if Ben did end up kicking the bucket. Mal was likely to want to torch the Island, and if she was made queen she would actually have the power to do that.

~~~~~

“What are you doing here?” Mal asked, sitting up for the first time in awhile now feeling alert.

“Wow we're finally reunited after all this time and that's your first words to me. Mal I think I'm hurt.” Placing a hand to his chest.

“You'll live.” Mal said, frowning at him. “Now I'm asking again what the hell are you doing here?”

“How have you never told us this is your dad?” Carlos cried out from his place. He still couldn't believe in all the years he'd known her. She never said anything.

Evie kept quiet, as the only one who had known from the start.

“The guy ran off the first chance he got.” Jay spoke glaring at Hades. “I know if it were me I wouldn't want anyone knowing you were related to me either.”

“Okay that's enough from the children's section.” Hades gritted out rolling his hands to send everyone away. When Mal shot up from her bed alarmed, Hades made the universal calm down motion. “Easy Mallie they're fine. They've just been sent to another room in the castle. I think we could use a family chat just the two of us.”

Mal stared at him before standing up and starting to pace. “I don't understand how you are here? And how did you even know to come here?”

Spinning a chair around and straddling it Hades placed his head on his hands. “Let's just say a little birdy told me what was happening and I came at once. The rest of it well it's just minor details.”

“Bir- who?”

'Cerberus after a trespasser his daughter was like.' Hades thought. “You know I never did get his name. But he did kinda remind me of a rather large thorn in my side from quite a long ago.” Hades inhaled to quell the irritation that always came with the memories associated with Hercules. His very aggravating nephew prevented his uprising to rule the entire cosmos. Oh and it was Meg's fault too can't forget that. Actually when in doubt blame his dumb, arrogant, ego-centric brother.

Mal had grabbed a picture off of the night stand to hold up to Hades pointing at the kid next to her. “Is this the guy that told you about me?”

Hades hummed in agreement.

Suddenly straightening up and moving closer Mal lowered her voice. “What did you do to him?”

Ah well this wasn't going to be fun to explain.

When Harry, Gil, and Dizzy arrived, they all had to collectively agree Ben looked much worse than they initially thought. Harry wasted no time throwing the table cloth over him before hooking his arms under Ben's and ordering Gil to grab his ankles. They stopped briefly when Ben let out a cry of pain as his broken leg was touched.

“Bugger looks like we'll have to quickly split it first then get him out of here. Girls help me find something.” Before anyone moved Smee's kids came out of nowhere with some rags. “Ah lovely, thank ye lads.” Harry spied a lone wooden board and did what he could for a makeshift splint. He resumed his earlier position, while Gil did his best trying to be mindful of the break. Ben seemed to pass out again. Celia and Dizzy tagged along behind, while the twins watched the group walk away.

Getting him in Uma's back room went over relatively unnoticed. Celia ran off claiming she had something that could help. Dizzy took some rags and wet them down trying to clean off the blood covering his body. Celia returned with a small bottle that's top unscrewed like a stopper. 

“Don't tell anyone about this.” Looking seriously at Dizzy. “I just stole it from my dad. This is the only help he can get from his friends on the other side, but it does seem to heal things pretty well. Not sure how or why it works.” She dripped drops over all the wounds she was able to see.

“Wow,” Dizzy said in amazement. “That is so cool.”

“I know right?” Celia recapped the bottle and tucked it in her jacket. “So what do you want to do now.” 

“Don't know,” Dizzy looked at Ben who seemed to remain unconscious though a bit cleaner and with a few less cuts than before. “I've never taken care of anyone this badly hurt before. I should probably try to get him some water soon.”

“Me neither but I say let Uma and the others worry about it. We can hang here though keep watch and all that.” Pulling out her deck and flipping a card. “Care to have your fortune read?”

Dizzy beamed at her. “Only if it's free.”

“Psh it's like you don't even know me.

~~~~~

Mal did not take the news well AT ALL. After attempting to hurl everything in sight at him, until he break the stupid contract with stupid arbitrary rules he created himself. Her words not his Hades finally teleported them away to the shoreline in hopes she would calm down, and since there was only sand as throwing material.

“Are you quite finished?” He demanded dusting off his leather jacket of sand she had in fact hurled at him. At least with his hair he could burn them off.

“How could you do that to him?! Bring him back here right now!”

“First of all.” He pointed at her. “Villain,” waving a hand at himself. “Second, if you would stop your temper tantrum for one second we may eventually get around to civilly collecting your boy toy.”

“Don't call him that.” She threatened pointing a finger back at him. She looked like she wanted to say something else before making an aborted gesture and shifting focus. “Come on we wasted enough time already.”

“I believe you're forgetting something.”

“What?” Mal spun around and bit out annoyed. 

“The contract for one?” Hades replied with raised eyebrows. “Like it or not I have to break it first before we do it.”

“So throw a fireball at me or something. You said he told you not to let anyone get hurt. That would void the contract.”

Hades held in an irritated sigh. “I know you have a pretty low opinion of me already, but I'm not your enemy and I'm not going to do that. In fact I have a better idea. Be back in a sec.”

“Wait!” Mal cried before he vanished only to reappear a few minutes later. “What did you do now?”

“Are those the only words you know. Relax I just threw one of the Auradon kids across the room. He'll be fine. I think. Were you always this sensitive over everyone or is this just those teenage hormones I've heard about.”

“Oh I'm sorry that's a question you would actually know if you bothered to stick around. As you didn't I don't feel inclined to tell you anything. So let's just get Ben and part ways.” She began walking ahead of him not looking back. “When we're done you can leave and go back to your lair or wherever else you were living. I don't really care.”

Hades bit back all the reflex comments he knew wouldn't go over well and settled for following behind.

Uma sent Celia and Dizzy away after a while and ended up taking a seat beside Ben turning about her necklace somewhat surprised, when he actually opened his eyes about 10 minutes later. “Well you may be built of stronger stuff than I thought. Not bad for a soft Auradon prep jock.”

Ben's lips quirked up despite still being in a great deal of pain. “I think it proves we can learn a lot from each other. Heroes and villains Auradon and Isle. We don't have to be enemies Uma.”

“As long as things remain the way they are I see no reason why we wouldn't be.”

A soft sigh. “Maybe that's why things should change.”

Whatever Uma had planned to say to that was interrupted by Harry bursting through the back door. “Incoming love we got company Mal and Hades are on their way over.”

Standing up Uma made her way over to the exit having no desire for a reunion at the moment especially because Mal was going to be in a spitting mood over sir princely over there. Before she left Ben called out to her and thanked her again. Uma rolled her eyes. “You even saying those words here let alone that many times is creepy. Just say you owe me and leave it at that.”

“Alright,” Ben allowed. “I owe you one Uma and the others as well.”

“Ah,” She said, shooting him a wink. “much better.” And with that Uma and Harry moved out of sight. Ben kinda drowsed to himself, until he woke up to hands on his face. 

“What were you thinking? Seriously if I wasn't already mad enough at my dad I would be yelling at you right now. How bad are you hurt?”

He shifted and tried to hide a wince. “Pretty sure my leg is broken other than that I'm not too bad.”

Mal just shot him a bewildered face mouthing the words back at him. “You look like you went 10 rounds against the titans! Come on we need to get you out of here and back to the castle.” Moving him was going to be tricky not to mention painful especially with Ben's leg. She turned to look up at her father.

“Can you take him? I can't carry him alone and it's probably going to hurt worse if both of us try.”

Sending her a nod Hades leaned down and paused before moving to pick Ben up. “Sorry kid but this is going to hurt like hell.”

Ben bit back another scream as his leg was jostled before blessedly passing out once more. Mal would agree with this. Her father's reputation like her mother's definitely had its uses like right now how everyone scattered out of the way. No one nearby was dumb enough to make a public challenge. When Hades and Mal made their way back to the castle, Ben was rushed for immediate treatment. 

Mal wasn't able to see him, while Fairy Godmother and the other fairies healed him and eased him into a peaceful rest. Her friends offered to wait with her, but she wanted to be alone. A memo her dear father was not getting at the moment, as he parked himself on the ledge next to her in one of the coves closest to Ben's room. 

She couldn't resist an exasperated sigh. “Why for Merlin's sake are you still here?”

“Is me spending even a bit of time with you that distasteful to you?”

Adjusting to face she burst out the question she had been wanting the answer to all day. “Why would you want to?? You have made it abundantly clear that you want no part with me or mom over the past 16 years. If you couldn't be bothered to visit or so much as reach out to us just one time.”

“Okay let's get something straight.” Hades started seriously already sitting facing her. “I left your mother.” Speaking the word with some vitriol. “After all she's not the easiest person to get along with.”

“Gee ya think?!” Mal hurled back sarcastically. “Mistress of all evil and you really thought me growing up with her was for the best? You know in moments where I wasn't under Maleficent's thumb. I would wonder which of you truly hated me more. The person who abandoned me or the person who thought nothing of hurting me and treating me more like a minion than a daughter. However one thing was clear that after everything neither of you truly loved me.”

There were many things Hades wanted to say to that. Reason or excuses he could give. That he wasn't cut out to be a parent, that he feared him staying would make them both weak, something he couldn't allow especially in front of Maleficent. How his own family was a collection of messed up issues that were a therapists dream and he'd only project that onto her. But he said the only thing he believed she would accept.

“You're right.” An answer she clearly wasn't expecting if her head snap and wide eyes were anything to go by. 

“Nothing I can say right now can make up for your childhood or lack thereof. And I never should have left you to be raised by your mother. I can't change what's happened or the choices I've made. But...” Hesitating before deciding just to go for broke. “While I may not deserve it, I would ask for a second chance. Spending these last few hours with you has made me realize what I cost myself even if we spent most of it arguing.”

Mal didn't say anything for a few minutes, nor did her face give anything away but eventually she spoke. “If you had asked me this before I had met Ben I would have said no without question. Even now it's really tempting.” Tucking a curl behind her ear. “But if there's anything he taught me is that everyone deserves a second chance, and I'd feel like a hypocrite if I didn't offer one now but you better be serious about this.”

Hades just gave her a grateful grin. Mal couldn't help returning it.

“So you and Ben eh? Exactly how serious is this? Don't tell me I just met my future son-in-law.”

“Okay no we're not getting into that right now, and don't even think about threatening him or I'll turn dragon on you. Something we can talk about is how mom is now a baby lizard.”

Hades' cry of delight echoed down the corridor and probably throughout the castle.

~~~~~

Ben woke up eventually to his parents' worried faces, before he could even say anything his mother was hugging and squeezing him tightly with little thought to his ribs. “Oh dear we were so worried about you!”

His dad's eyes held a mixture of both concern and anger, as he stood up next to his bedside. 

“I'm alright now.” Ben answered, clearing his throat.

His dad gritted his teeth at that. “Belle can you give us the room please?”

Looking between the two Belle waited until she saw something in her husband's face before nodding and leaving after a quick kiss to Ben's forehead.

“What were you thinking?! You know you could have been killed over there?”

“But I wasn't.” Pushing himself to sit up further for the ensuing argument he knew that was going to happen.

“BUT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN!!” Adam thundered before throwing out an arm. “In case it hasn't remained clear over the years those are bad, very dangerous people. They live without rules and would think nothing of taking their revenge on me by taking you from me from both of us. We never should have made the mistake of opening up the barrier and should just seal it up for good.” 

Ben let that sit and didn't say anything immediately before replying. “Did you know when I first got there I almost couldn't breathe because of the smell. There's trash that lines the streets and rotting food that's almost visible everywhere. That's not including the smoke and strong smell of fish close to the wharfs.”

His dad clearly hadn't expected this answer staring at him dumbfounded, so Ben continued. “There's children so hungry, that they learn to pickpocket to get a meal. Mal said children aren't protected, because they're children and once you can walk you can earn your keep. A little girl no higher than my waist tried to take my wallet because she hadn't eaten in three days.” Saying the last part a little forcefully.

Acknowledging but also trying to maintain his stance his father allowed. “I will admit that the conditions sound poor, and I wasn't aware of this. That can lend itself to further discussion. However that doesn't mean I'm wrong about the barrier. Just look no further than the condition that you're in!”

“Yes dad I was chased by a single group of very angry people who wanted me to hurt, but you know what saved me? Another group of people from the same place who stepped in to stop them.”

His dad just stared at him in confusion. “What?”

“Yeah they stepped in and chased off the other group, even when they could have done nothing or joined in.” Ben tapped on his bedspread anxiously, while he waited for his dad to respond.

“What are you trying to say Ben?”

Ben felt his patience which was normally larger than now finally snap. “I'm trying to get you to see that the system you created is broken! We think that Auradon is this perfect example of light and goodness, while the Isle is the representation of all things dark and evil. But let me say that it was someone from Auradon who poisoned Mal to begin with and someone from the Isle who saved her.” 

Adam opened his mouth to counter, but Ben was already worked up and on a roll.

“The kids born there have no hope! How can they be taught to be good, if they have no examples to take from? We can't box label each person just because of where they're from or who they're related too. If anything we're helping to drive people to become villains, because we don't do anything to show them a better way or offer them another choice.”

Choosing to soften his voice Ben tried another approach. “Dad...you once told me when you were my age that you were spoiled, selfish and unkind, and it was because you met mom that inspired you to change. And when you two returned from the wolves, she gave you a second chance to be seen as someone more than just a beast, a monster. How can we continue to deny the same to the new generations of Isle kids?”

His dad released a sigh and took off his glasses to rub his eyes while taking a seat on the bed. “You make valid points son. Some I can't argue with, but not everyone from there deserves or may even want a second chance. I made this decision above all for our people's safety, and I can't ensure that with the villains we've battled or the ones with no remorse for their actions. Murder and other vial actions have consequences to them. Nor will I have the peace we created here threatened by people wishing to see it destroyed.”

Ben felt himself relax at the concession. “I'm not saying bring down the barrier and join the lands completely right now.” Seeing his dad look at him in alarm. “But I think we need to think and consider another solution to the one we currently have now.” Trying to hide a yawn without success Ben saw his dad smile at him.

“For now I believe that's a discussion for another day, but...I am glad you're safe even Mal as well.” Turning off the lamp on the bedside table. “Get some sleep son, you've had a rough week.”

Adam rose and made to leave the room but was stopped by his son's voice. “Dad? Can you promise me you won't ever seal up the barrier for good?”

He didn't think he'd hear the words, but he did after a beat in a soft exhale before sleep finally claimed him.

~~~~~

Exactly one week later Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos were laying down on a soft flannel blanket. Their heads together and arms linked, as they reclined watching the stars. The tranquility was eventually broken by Carlos. Now that the four finally had some time to themselves.

“I still can't believe you never told us Hades was your father. Just imagine how much more badass your reputation would be.” 

Mal couldn't help but snort finding that thought amusing. “It was just easier for me not to think of him that way, when he left. In my mind I was the daughter of Maleficent, and that was all that anyone had to know.”

Evie let out a hum. “And how has letting him back in your life been going?”

“Surprisingly okay but that's probably only because he hasn't tried to be overbearing or pretend that he's suddenly father of the year. As long as he continues taking things slow, I wouldn't be against having him in my life.”

“How does he get along with Ben's parents?”

Mal let out a smile the others couldn't see. “Mutual tolerance.”

That got a laugh out of everyone.

“It's still weird to think about how different our lives used to be. I never imagined that we would be living here and become part of Auradon.” Evie said before prompting Mal. “I also can't believe Ben was willing to risk the rest of his life on the Isle. He definitely wouldn't make it as a villain.”

Mal couldn't help but wince at that.

“I don't know Evie, maybe Ben has a secret Mr Hyde thing that none of us know about. After all, who of us predicted Jane trying to use the wand at Ben's coronation?”

Carlos frowned at the remark to his girlfriend but couldn't dispute it. He did know it was something she wasn't proud of nor her remark to them on parents day, which she had already apologized for.

It was about to fall back into a companionable silence, until Mal broke it. “Sometimes....it scares me.”

All three inclined their heads toward her. “What scares you?” Evie asked.

“Having someone love me that much? Other than you three I've never had that and it's terrifying because I feel like I don't know if he feels that amount back from me or how to put into words what he means to me.”

“Trust us,” Jay said confidently. “Ben knows. He has greater intuition than all of us.”

“And even if he didn't, you don't have to give him fake declarations or grand gestures in return. Just be yourself and try to speak from your heart.” Carlos added twirling a blade of grass between his fingers.

“The way you two look at each other is special and unique.” Evie concluded. “Don't be afraid just because it's new and if anything gets too intense just tell him. Above all else remember that no matter what happens you always have us.”

Feeling better as a grin burst on her face Mal responded. “Thanks guys but I'll tell you this. The other thing that we can never forget.”

“Is that,” Carlos chimed.

“We're rotten.” Jay mirrored.

“To the core!” Evie cheered, rolling over to tackle the nearest person which happened to be Jay. “Puppy pile!”

“Wait no I don't-”

Carlos dove on top of the two, while Mal climbed on top of him. Jay at the bottom muffled out complaints. “No y'all way too heavy for this. Someone’s knee is digging into my side. Ouch! Okay who's wearing the sharp spikes. They do not belong in my side. Everybody off right now. Hey I mean it let's go.”

From up above in the castle in one of the unoccupied towers Hades watched strangely content, as he stared down at his daughter enjoying her time and playing with her friends simultaneously holding a small lizard's tank. “Do you see that Malfeasance? Despite your HORRENDOUS parenting our kid turned out okay. I look forward to being there for the rest of her life, if she'll still have me.”

The lizard hissed at him angrily.

“Oh what's that?” Leaning his ear down with a finger pressed against it. “You want to hear me discuss my week in length sparing no details? I thought you'd never ask! It all started when I woke up at bitch o'clock to go to the bathroom...”

Maleficent idly wondered if her tongue was long enough to strangle herself.


End file.
